User blog:Zoro-san/Starting The End: A Wave of Nostalgia
A boat is seen approaching a small, calm island from East Blue *On it stands tall one of most important figures in the world at the current time, Sasagawa Kenshin *The island he is looking at right now with a warm smile on his face is the island he opened his eyes on, his home *Marimo decided to pay a visit to his adoptive parents that took care of him until he was 8 Marimo: Heh...it's been so much time... *Marimo jumps off the boat and lands on the island *He starts walking around, looking for something familiar *It's hard to recognize anything though, since he didn't come here for more than 15 years Marimo:*silly smile*I really wonder if they're gonna recognize me. *After some time, Marimo understands where he is and starts walking towards where the house of his adoptive parents should be *He gets there in no time, but finds the house empty *More than that, the house looks like it was abandoned for some time Marimo: Hmm...did they move? *Marimo stops a random citizen Marimo: Hey! Do you know what happened to the family that lived here? Citizen: Who are you? Marimo: It doesn't ma... Citizen: Your face...is... *The image of Marimo's bounty poster pops up in the man's head Citizen: IT CAN'T BE!! IT'S...YOU!! SASAGAWA KE...KE... Marimo: Just answer my question! I'm not gonna harm you if you do it. Citizen: But...how am I supposed to... Marimo: Supposed to what? Citizen: To tell you that... Marimo: Well, I would appreciate if you do it today. Citizen: That the ones you're looking for are dead. *Marimo's body remains frozen in place *He doesn't say a word for a few seconds, but his eyes show perfectly the sadness he feels right now Marimo:*sad look*wasn't able to visit them once more before...damn it! I was so caught with all the things I had to do that I forgot where I started from... *Marimo approaches the man, who starts trembling Marimo: Can you lead me to their graves? Citizen: Y-yes! *The two walk together to the graveyard, where they find the graves of Marimo's adoptive parents Marimo: Thanks for everything guys...and I'm sorry for being such a bad child. Citizen: There is something I didn't tell you actually... Marimo: What is it? Citizen: Umm...the house...wasn't abandoned. Marimo: Eh? What are you talking about? Citizen: The reason it looks like that it's because your parents were attacked...a week ago. *Marimo's eyes open wide in surprise Marimo: WHAT? ONE WEEK AGO?? Citizen: Y...yes! They were killed by some incredibly powerful guy! But I have no idea who it was. The things I'm telling you right now are the main subjects of the people from the town during the last days. I'm very sorry! Marimo:*shadowed eyes*Once again...I was too slow... *Marimo tries to contain his anger, to not destroy the graves of his adoptive parents Marimo: Hey...lead me to the mayor... Citizen: Why? *Marimo raises his head and the demonic look in his eyes makes the man understand that he better listens *Trembling from every part of his body, the man leads Marimo the mayor's place Marimo: Step away now. Thanks for everything. Citizen: I...I want to ask something! What...w-what are you gonna do? Marimo:*demoic look*I told you to step away. *A burst of energy comes out of Marimo's body, destroying the ground around him *In an instant, he's seen inside the mayor's bureau Mayor: WHAT THE HELL? *Marimo furiously grabs the mayor by his neck and pins him on the ground Mayor: DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!! Marimo:*angry look*The murder that happened here one week ago. You have exactly 24 hours to ask all the people from this island if they know anything. If you can't find out anything, tomorrow, around this time, the island will disappear from every map. Mayor: I'll do as you say! Just please, don't kill anyone! *Marimo sets free the mayor and leaves *He steals some food and drinks, nobody having the courage to say anything to him *Marimo goes back to the grave of his adoptive parents and stays there for the night *The next day comes, almost 24 hours have passed *The mayor approaches Marimo with a tall, blonde man near him Mayor: E...ex...excuse me! *Marimo gets up and throws on the ground a bottle Marimo: Let me hear it. Mayor: I found out from this man...the name of the culprit. Marimo: Say it! Mayor: I'm not sure how to say this... Marimo: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? SAY IT ALREADY! Mayor: But you're Sasagawa Kenshin! Marimo: SO?? WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO ANYTHING WITH Mayor: SASAGAWA KYO!! *Marimo stops, before finish his sentence *His lips start shaking as he tries to get out a word *Finally, he gathers enough courage to say something Marimo: Are you...are you sure? Mayor: He can confirm it! Man: I've seen pretty much the entire scene. It was definitely the member of the Mafia Pirates, Sasagawa Kyo. *Infinite amounts of energy are surging through every part of Marimo's body *He tries to contain all of it since if he lets out, even he can't predict what would happen Man: There's more to know than that. Marimo: Continue. Man: They found me...and Kyo wanted to kill me. However, the captain of the Mafia Pirates, Shuji, spared my life. *Marimo opens his eyes wide as he reaches the limit of his anger Marimo: You mean...that...THE ENTIRE CREW OF THE MAFIA PIRATES IS IN THIS?? THE WHOLE CREW THAT I CREATED? *Marimo lets out a shout towards the sky, releasing some of the energy and anger *A void is created right above the island Mayor: Please calm down, Sasagawa-san! Man: I'm not sure if you want to hear this...but there's one last thing I heard Marimo: SAY IT! ANYWAY, HOW CAN IT BE WORSE THAN WHAT I HEARD SO FAR?? Man: They talked about their next target... *Marimo shows a scared look on his face as he has an idea of who their next target might be Man: The...Oni Pirates. Category:Blog posts